


Sweet Lovemaking Morning

by KyoMoeChan



Category: Prince of Stride: Alternative (Anime)
Genre: Boys In Love, First Love, Fluff, Gay Sex, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-15
Updated: 2016-09-15
Packaged: 2018-08-15 04:45:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,730
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8043073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KyoMoeChan/pseuds/KyoMoeChan
Summary: After their reunion, Tomoe and Kyosuke spending their first morning together. Being separated for a long time, they have a need to catch up on a lot of things.





	Sweet Lovemaking Morning

[Contains sex being two guys. It’s more cute lovemaking as hardcore sex ;) Still, I wanted to warn you. It took me forever to finish it. And I’m sure I messed up somewhere. Sorry, for having small typos ^^ I’m a German Rookie. Hope you enjoy it anyway ;))))]

Sequel to: [Don't say Goodbye](http://archiveofourown.org/works/6560782)

He looked like he was dreaming with open eyes while he watched the sleeping beauty next to him. Despite looking a little messy, since it was really early in the morning and he just woke up 20 minutes ago, the radiant smile on his lips made Tomoe more beautiful than ever. He still couldn’t believe, that Kyosuke was laying beside him, sleeping peacefully like it was the most normal thing for him to do. His even breathing sounded like a marvelous melody to Tomoe. It made the Kakyoin runner sigh sweetly.

Tomoe never dared to dream about for this to happen. They were always close friends, that was true. To face the bittersweet reality, he was always secretly in love with him. But after the incident with Kyosuke and him leaving to another country, the contact broke between the runners. They were barely in touch. To be honest, they didn’t talk much. Seeing the Honan runner for the first time since back then, he wanted to act selfish and hurt both of them pretty badly. In the end, only Kyosuke was able to be a man and confessed his feelings to Tomoe. He couldn’t thank God enough for the stubbornness of his boyfriend. Otherwise, they wouldn’t share a bed like this. The dark haired boy, to speak out the truth, didn’t have the guts to tell the Honan runner how he felt all those years. So yeah, he was truly thankful that at least one of them were able to confess and to get the chance for a new beginning, as lovers.

“How can you be so beautiful, even when you are sleeping….”, he whispered more to himself, leaning on his elbow while playing with a long strand of his boyfriend’s hair. He circled it softly around his index finger. He sighed. Tomoe simply couldn’t drag his eyes away from him. After so many years, they finally managed to stand up to their feelings and stepped into a new future as a couple. It was everything he ever wanted. And it was very exciting as well.

“How long are you watching me…”, a husky voice asked, startling Tomoe in this moment. He flushed a little as Kyosuke opened his eyes and turned his head, so he could look at him, still a little sleepy.

“I’m sorry. Did I wake you?” Kyosuke shook his head, a dreamy smile plastered on his lips. “No, you didn’t. But I must confess, I like hearing that you find me beautiful while you think I’m sleeping.”

Tomoe widened his eyes and a deep red blush crept up to his ears. Kyosuke was awake the whole time, how embarrassing. The long haired beauty chuckled and took the hand of his lover to place a kiss on it.

“Don’t act so shy…”, he said with a wink. “I like it when you watch me like this.”

Tomoe shook his head with a smile, his blush was still remaining on his face. “You’re evil. When did you turn into a devil like this?”

“I’m not evil…”, Kyosuke denied. “I’m just happy that you can’t take your eyes off me.” For a moment, they were just looking at each other. Kyosuke caressed Tomoe’s hand softly while the other boy was still fondling his long hair. “How about a ‘Good Morning’ kiss..”, he asked and drew his lover closer, inch by inch and very slowly.

“I didn’t brush my teeth yet…”, Tomoe said a little reluctant and swallowed self-acting. “I don’t care…”, he whispered while his hand ran into the hair of the Kakyoin runner. “I just want to kiss you, right now.”

He sighed and leaned into his touch, unable to refuse his boyfriend’s wish. Not that he even wanted to. They were still in need to catch up on the lost time they spent apart from each other. So, to hell with the toothbrush!!

The eyes of Kyosuke were sparkling with so much love the moment he led Tomoe’s lips to his own. With his fingertips, he brushed softly over his lover’s cheek and kissed him sweetly. In unison, they parted their lips and relished the taste of each other, letting their tounges circling one another passionately.

The deep kiss lasted a little while and Tomoe was the first, who broke away from it, catching his breath and smiled affectionately. “Good morning, beautiful..”, he said out of breath but in a very sweet voice. Kyosuke tilted his head slightly, so he could see him better. “Good morning, baby.”

Their eyes were locked, taking each other in by only looking at one another. Kyosuke brushed a strand out of Tomoe’s face and placed his hand on his cheek. The other boy leaned in, with closed eyes, savoring the sensual touch . He turned his head a little to kiss Kyouske’s palm softly. The Honan runner smiled. It was truly a dream having each other that close. But from now on, they could live this dream. It was reality and they finally got the chance to love each other without hiding their feelings.

“Could it be, that you look more desirable in the morning…”, Kyosuke teased with a crooked grin, letting his hand glide down over Tomoe’s shoulder, caressing him softly with his fingertips.

Tomoe raised his left eyebrow playfully and chuckled. He placed his chin on the palm and leaned on his elbow, looking at his boyfriend. “Being flattering gets you anything, huh? Are you trying to seduce me?”

“Is it working…”, he asked, tilting his head a little while he traced patterns on Tomoe’s skin, making him tingling in excitement.

Honestly, it wouldn’t take much to make Tomoe swoon over. Of course, this was new for him, being so open to his love for this guy. But he also had a hunger what needed to be satisfied. They have waited years for being together like this.

“Hmm… maybe you need to put more effort into it.” Tomoe obviously wanted to tease him. “Sweet talking might be not enough for seduction right now…”, he said daring, barely couldn’t keep up with his serious look. He wanted Kyosuke just as much.

Kyosuke rose his brow and smirked lightly. “Playing hard to get..”, he asked and moved closer to his lover, leaning forward so he could kiss him again. “I like this challenge..”, he murmured before he claimed Tomoe’s lips and kissed him sensually. He didn’t even try to resist. The moment he felt the sweet lips of his boyfriend, he was swept away. Softly, he ran his hand into Kyouske’s hair and drew him closer. The Kakyoin runner needed to feel his body heat mixed with his own.

“You’re not resisting…”, Kyosuke pinpointed with a smile on his lips. “I could never resist you…”, the dark haired boy admitted in a whisper with flushed cheeks. Both have held back for so many years. Containment would be a waste. And Tomoe was tired of holding back his feelings and needs. And they were alone, nobody would interrupt their lovemaking morning at all. 

The light-haired runner smirked while he hauled Tomoe even closer to his body. “The only answer I wanted to hear.” Another tender kiss followed. Kyosuke parted his lips and so did Tomoe. Their tongues were fighting for dominance, tasting each other greedily. Tomoe buried his hands into his boyfriend’s hair, gripping it tenderly. Their bodies rubbed against each other, creating a heat they couldn’t escape anymore.

Gently, Kyosuke leaned into the touch of his lover, enjoyed his closeness like never before. After a while, what felt like a beautiful eternity, the boys loosened the kiss and smiled at each other, very much in love. Slowly, he brushed his lips over Tomoe’s, down to his jawline and began to kiss his neck affectionately.

Tomoe caught his breath and twisted his lips while his heart began to race up. His eyes were closed and he relished the feeling of his boyfriend’s lips, who went down his chest inch by inch, with each passing second. The Kakyoin runner shivered slightly at the gentle feeling and his lust for Kyosuke entered a new level of wanting him. A moan escaped his lips as his boyfriend reached his navel and gave it a special treatment with his tongue.

Kyosuke couldn’t help but smile, letting the tip of his tongue circle Tomoe’s navel, teasingly. The way his lover reacted was too beautiful and it increased the feeling of spoiling the dark haired guy a little more. With slow movements, Kyosuke made his way to Tomoe’s loin without stopping to kiss his skin. His nose tip brushes along it while his fingertips fondled the runner’s scrotum, squeezing it gently.

Kyosuke sure knew how to push the right buttons when it came to hot up Tomoe even more. He bend his back and heaved up his hips with a moan. Tomoe was still not used to be this open about his sexuality and to actual have sex with Kyosuke. That’s why a flush was spreading over his cheeks, making the Honan runner smirk while he glanced up to look at his lover. Tomoe gripped the sheets tightly and bit into his fist to suppress a moan. It was too cute to watch and aroused him even more.

It didn’t take long until Kyosuke started to pleasure Tomoe with his mouth. Slowly, making sure he traced every spot on his length with his tongue. Tomoe winced beneath him, letting out a moan and moved his hips against the soft lips what kept spoiling him so lovingly. Kyosuke smiled. “There’s no reason to hold back. Let me hear that you like it…”, he said almost purring, stroking his lover in unison with his mouth and sucked him off, very slowly.

Kyosuke was increasing the pace of his strokes, letting Tomoe wince beneath him with pleasure. “Kyosuke…”, he moaned loudly without holding back anymore. He moved along with his hips, to feel more friction but he was already on the edge. “Stop.. I…”, he gasped, glancing down at his boyfriend who smiled at him, hunger visible in his eyes. He was very sensitive this morning and if Kyosuke would continue to spoil him like this, it would be over pretty quickly.

The light-haired boy slowed down his strokes and bit on his lower lip, hiding a mischievous smile. He leaned in and left a trail of kisses on Tome’s loin what made the runner whimper from more. He wanted to enjoy their morning just as much as him. But he couldn’t leave his hands to himself and continued to caress his lover’s crotch, very softly. “Don’t think I can hold back forever. I’m indeed in need to catch up on our lost time…”, he whispered, his breathing increased through his lust.

“I don’t want you to hold back..”, Tomoe panted lightly. “Just to take it slow, so we can enjoy a little longer.” Again, he blushed from embarrassment and nibbled on his lip. He was still moving into Kyosukes touch, but he calmed down, well at least a little. The heat and wanting his boyfriend didn’t calm down at all. His heart was racing in excitement.

Kyosuke chuckled and crawled up, kissing over Tomoe’s chest until he reached his lips to claim them. “You’re so cute when you blush..”, he whispered and laid next to him again, remaining on his right side.

“Hush.. you…”, he pouted and turned to lay on his side as well. “You’re teasing me, aren’t you?” But he could be as seductive as Kyosuke. He got a wink from his boyfriend with an impish smile what made him chuckle. Tomoe leaned in to smooch him again. He parted his lips and licked over Kyosuke’s until he parted his own. Soon, they were kissing flaming again. Tomoe felt his lust heightening more and more. He caressed his boyfriend’s chest, feeling his comprehensive muscles beneath his fingertips. Tomoe slanted into his touch the moment Kyosuke buried his hand in his black hair, pulling him closer. Slowly, he let his hand reaching down to Kyosuke’s crotch, starting to stroke his length. Compared to Kyosuke, he was still a little shy with his touches. It was new and he never touched anyone like this before. But he wanted to give his boyfriend pleasure just the way he did.

Kyosuke knew that his lover was still a little diffident when it came to sex. To be fair, it was just the second time within a few hours.They just found each other and for Kyosuke it didn’t matter if his lover wasn’t a wild one. He just loved the way he touched him. It didn’t take long for him to get hard again. They deepened the kiss and Kyosuke moved eagerly into Tomoe’s strokes. “Tomoe…”, he moaned hoarsely. “This feels so good.” Himself sought his way between his lover’s legs as well and returned the pleasure by stroking him eagerly.

They panted and moaned each other names. The atmosphere was filled with their body heat and lust they felt for each other. Touching so intimately and feeling each other up, made both of them wanting one another more as anything else. Their kisses became messy and wild. Kyosuke pulled his beautiful boyfriend closer, his breathing hitched. “Baby, I want you so badly…”, he panted on his lips while his body was trembling in arousal. Tomoe couldn’t agree more. He was on his last straw of holding back. Another passionate kiss followed before Tomoe turned on his other side, leaving his bare back to Kyosuke. He side glanced over his shoulder, desire visible in his eyes. “I wanna feel you.”

It was an invitation that was clear. Nonetheless, Tomoe was flushing again and the Honan runner just loved that sight of him. He snuggled closer and kissed Tomoe’s neck. “I’ll be very gentle…”, he promised. Carefully, he spread his legs and let his hand running down Tomoe’s spine, slowly. Reaching his butt, he caressed over it and showed a half smile as Tomoe tensed up. “Relax…”, Kyosuke whispered on his earlobe. “I would never hurt you.”

He knew that. They already did it a few hours ago. But he was still not used to it. Tomoe couldn’t help but feeling a little nervous, making love with the person he desired more than anything in this world. “I love you, Kyosuke..”, he moaned, feeling his boyfriend’s finger rubbing over his anus, softly.

“I love you more…”, he replied, kissing Tomoe’s temple while he reached out for the lube to prepare him. Kyosuke let his finger circling over his anus until his lover felt relaxed. Slowly, his index slipped inside, starting to stretch him out so it wouldn’t hurt when he’d thrust into him. They exchanged loving kisses, followed by moaning their names in heat. The moment when Tomoe started to move against his finger, he knew that his lover was ready for it.

Kyosuke was already on the edge and eager to be inside of Tomoe. But safety first. He slipped out his finger and reached for the condoms to put one over his length. He stole another flaming kiss from his lover before he got himself into the position behind him. Keeping Tomoe close with one arm around him, he rubbed his dick softly against his prepared anus. To make sure he wouldn’t hurt him, Kyosuke slipped inside of him with much care and very slowly.

Tomoe forgot to breathe for a few seconds when he felt his boyfriend gliding inside him. It didn’t hurt, Kyosuke made sure of it. But he needed a moment to adjust to this new sensation. His boyfriend didn’t move yet and Tomoe smiled about how thoughtful he was. He kissed Kyosukes palm and muttered softly. “Make love to me, please..”, and then he was the first who moved against him, slowly.

He was surprised but welcomed that Tomoe took the lead. Kyosuke nuzzled his lips against the neck of his lover and started to thrust in and out of him at a steady pace. It was wonderful, feeling Tomoe around him. His breathing became hitched again and moaned against his neck, saying his name. The pace increased by each thrust a little more and he felt the rising pleasure already. His hand reached between his lover’s legs and entangled it around his penis, starting to stroke him in unison to his thrusts. Not only he wanted to feel pleasure but give it back just as much.

Tomoe groaned, clenching the hand of Kyosuke what he was holding. It was a pleasurable pain and his boyfriend knew exactly how he had to thrust to reach his prostate to send a jolt through his whole body. Feeling him so deeply and the strokes of his hand, Tomoe had a hard time to hold back. He was sensitive and they teased each other way too much until they reached the level of making love with each other. He was bending against Kyosuke’s chest, moaning loudly the moment he felt that he heightened the pace again. His thrusts went so deep inside him, he could hardly breathe. He was shortly before hitting the edge of his limit. “Kyosuke, I can’t…”, he whimpered and moved with his thrusts. The explosion has already started and he felt the wave of his orgasm brushing over, leaving him moaning his boyfriend’s name.

Not only Tomoe was at his limit. Kyosuke was about to lose it as well. The way his lover moved against him was a pleasure, he wouldn’t want to share with anyone. It was pure love and lust. “Let’s come together…”, he panted while he increased his deep thrusts once more, pounding Tomoe a little harder. It only lasted a moment as he felt that Tomoe was losing it. It was an incredible feeling. He joined in as well, filling his lover with his orgasm just at the same time. Slowly, they rode out the waves of their joined pleasure and shared a sloppy kiss since both were out of breath.

Their movements stopped slowly. Kyosuke pulled out of Tomoe, carefully and hugged him close to his chest. He sighed, his heart beating rapidly. He placed a kiss on his lover’s ear, still breathing heavily. “I think I can get used to it in a daily routine…”, he smirked before he kissed his shoulder and muttered. “It feels amazing to be with you. I would stop time if I could. I don’t want to be separated from you ever again.” Somehow it sounded like he feared that Tomoe could leave town again and those sweet memories they created, would fade into nothing.

Tomoe felt satisfied and utterly happy. A smile appeared on his lips, feeling Kyosuke’s kiss. But he frowned when he listened to the words what sounded like it would end right now. He pulled away to get some kleenex, cleaning himself and freed Kyosuke from the condom without saying a word. A moment later he laid back, next to his boyfriend and looked deeply into his eyes, his hand resting on Kyosukes chest, leaving trails of sweet strokes. “I love you…”, he whispered and smiled happily. “I didn’t stand up to be a man and told you how I feel back then. But you did it, now. There’s no chance that I would leave you again. You are all I ever wanted. I wanna be with you.”

It wasn’t like that Kyosuke was a cold person. It was quite the opposite. But the only person he showed his emotions was to Tomoe. Hearing those words and that the guy he loved all his life didn’t think of leaving him ever again, made him a little teary. He swallowed hard. “That is good to know. Honestly, I don’t think I could handle it if you would cut everything and run.” He twisted his lips for a moment, running his hand through Tomoe’s hair. Kyosuke led him close to his face. “I promise, we’ll manage every problem at hand together from now on. No more running.”

Tomoe nodded and leaned in to kiss him softly. “No more running….”, he sighed. “But I still have no idea how we should explain it to the others, to Riku.” Worry showed up his face thinking about his little brother. They were still on bad terms and winning the run yesterday didn’t make it any better. But he wanted to clean things up with Riku, to be brothers again. Somehow, it seemed to be a difficult task more as the reunion with Kyosuke.

“Hey, don’t space out while you lay in bed with me..”, he teased and pinched his lover sweetly into his side. Their eyes locked again. The Honan runner shook his head. “Don’t worry, okay? He will step closer to you, I’m sure of it. You and I, is much easier for him to understand…”, and he added muttering. “He’s after some runner as well.” It wasn’t a secret at least not to him that Riku had the hots for Takeru. But they had to notice themselves what they felt for each other, just like he and Tomoe did. “You know..”, Kyosuke continued. “We’re not going to lose next time .”

Tomoe shook his head and smirked. “Bring it on. I’m already in heat to see you running again. But beating me? Not a chance.” Kyosuke raised his brow and grinned the devil’s smirk. “You’re in heat, huh? Maybe we should take care of that, right now.” Slowly, he ran his hand over Tomoe’s butt and squeezed it softly. Tomoe looked at him with widened eyes. “Are you serious? I think you became an addict.”

Kyosuke chuckled and drew Tomoe into a passionate kiss. “I’m addicted to you. That’s my only weakness…”, he murmured and kept Tomoe close while they shared a loving kiss. Everything was stepping into the right direction. They found each other. Now, they were able to show, how much in love they really are. Everything else would settle in as well. And a huge reunion with family and friends was already in his mind, to give back Tomoe everything he missed.


End file.
